The present invention relates to a container provided with a pump for discharging bubbles which is capable of bubbling up liquid (for instance, liquid for cleansing foam, liquid for shaving cream and the like) received in a container body to make the liquid flow in a foamy state.
For instance, the container disclosed in International Publication No. WO92/08657 can be exemplified as a container with a pump for discharging bubbles. The container is provided with a container body for receiving liquid having a bubbling property such as a liquid detergent and a pump for discharging bubbles provided on a neck portion of the container body, and they are constructed so that, by depressing a pump head of the pump for discharging bubbles, the liquid is pumped up from the container body and the air is sucked from the outside of the carrier body to mix the liquid and the air. And then, the vapor-liquid mixture is bubbled via a net (bubbling member) provided within the pump and the bubbles are discharged from a nozzle of the pump head.
The pump for discharging bubbles has had various problems as follows.
(a) It sometimes happens that the sucked outside air intrudes into the container body to bubble the liquid, and the liquid surface within the container body is filled with the bubbles, when the bubbles are discharged.
(b) It is difficult to discharge the bubbles in a straight line form relatively for a long range.
(c) A coil spring for energizing the pump head upwards all the time is received in a region where it is in contact with the liquid, and the contact of the coil spring with the liquid may be not desirable depending on the kind of the liquid received in the container body,
(d) It is not possible to change a discharging form of the bubbles.
(e) There is the possibility that only the air passes through the net (bubbling member) before the liquid passes through the net at the first stage of discharging bubbles, and the bubbles will be discharged unseemly in that case, because the liquid which has remained within the net at the last discharging is formed into larger bubbles by flow of only the air and the large bubbles are discharged from the nozzle of the pump head.
(f) It sometimes happens that the balance of the volumes of the liquid and air to be mixed is lost and the liquid volume becomes smaller than the air volume, and accordingly the bubbling will be incomplete at the first stage of discharging bubbles.
Although the container disclosed Japanese Patent Application No. 6-136411(1994) exists as a container with a pump for discharging bubbles improved in the point of (f), it also leaves room for improvements as follows.
(g) It is difficult to change the size of bubbles (diameter of the bubbles).
(h) A measure for preventing a undesired leakage of liquid which is likely to occur-when the container is overturned and so on is not complete.
(e) It sometimes happens that the bubbles adhered to the net (bubbling member) gets dry to clog the net when it is not used, and the bubbles will be formed badly hereafter.
An object of the present invention is to provide a container with a pump for discharging bubbles in which the liquid is not bubbled before it is bubbled in a bubbling member so that the container body will not be filled with bubbles; a container with a pump for discharging bubbles which is capable of discharging the bubbles in a straight line form relatively for a long range; a container with a pump for discharging bubbles in which a coil spring for energizing a pump head upwards all the time is provided in a position isolated from the liquid; a container with a pump for discharging bubbles which is capable of changing a discharging form of bubbles; a container with a pump for discharging bubble which is capable of discharging bubbles stably in a state that the size of bubbles is fixed from the first stage of discharging bubbles; a container with a pump for discharging bubbles which is capable of changing the diameter of bubbles easily; a container with a pump for discharging bubbles which is capable of preventing an undesirable leakage of liquid and a container with a pump for discharging bubbles in which the net (bubbling member) in not clogged up due to drying.
The first invention of the present application provides a container with a pump for discharging bubbles comprising a container body having a neck portion and a pump for discharging bubbles provided on the neck portion of the container body, wherein the pump for discharging bubbles comprises:
(a) a cylinder for liquid in which a first piston slides;
(b) a cylinder for air in which a second piston slides;
(c) a pump head on which a nozzle is provided and which is connected to the first piston and the second piston so as to drive the both pistons;
(d) a vapor-liquid mixing chamber in which liquid delivered from the cylinder for liquid and air delivered from the cylinder for air are joined; and
(e) a bubbling member provided on a space between the nozzle and the vapor-liquid mixing chamber, liquid within the container body and outside air are joined in the vapor-liquid mixing chamber and joined vapor-liquid is bubbled via the bubbling member to be discharged in foamy state from the nozzle by depressing the pump head, and the pump head has a double-pipe structured comprising an inside cylinder member and an outside, cylinder member which are fitted in a state that they can be-rotated one another, the nozzle is provided on the outside cylinder member, the inside cylinder member is provided with a bubble flow portion positioned on the downstream side of the bubbling member, the bubble flow portion is provided with a plurality of discharging holes which vary in diameters, and the container is constructed such that the nozzle of the outside cylinder member is positioned in front of one of the discharging holes of the inside cylinder member to be communicated and the other discharging hole is closed by rotating the outside cylinder member and the inside cylinder member relatively.
By premising the first invention, the second invention of the present application provides one having a position of the outside cylinder member which makes it possible to close the nozzle without connecting the nozzles to any discharging holes of the inside cylinder member.
The third invention of the present application provides a container with a pump for discharging bubbles comprising a container body having a neck portion and a pump for discharging bubbles provided on the neck portion of the container body, wherein the pump for discharging bubbles comprises:
(a) a cylinder for liquid in which a first piston slides;
(b) a cylinder for air in which a second piston slides;
(c) a pump head on which a nozzle is provided and which is connected to the first piston and the second piston so as to drive the both pistons;
(d) a vapor-liquid mixing chamber in which liquid delivered from the cylinder for liquid and air delivered from the cylinder for air are joined; and
(e) bubbling member provided between the nozzle and the vapor-liquid mixing chamber,
liquid within the container body and outside air are joined in the vapor-liquid mixing chamber and the joined vapor-liquid is bubbled via the bubbling member to be discharged in a foamy state from the nozzle by depressing the pump head, and
a nozzle attachment which is capable of reducing the diameter of the hole for discharging bubbles is provided on the nozzle of the pump head.
By premising the third invention, the fourth invention of the present invention provides one in which the nozzle attachment comprises a cylinder body portion provided on the nozzle and a closing body which is provided on an end of the cylinder body portion via a hinge in a state that it can be rotated to open and close the end opening of the cylinder body portion, and a discharging nozzle whose diameter is smaller than that of the end opening of the cylinder body portion is provided on the closing body.
The fifth invention of the present application provides a container with a pump for discharging bubbles comprising a container body having a neck portion and a pump for discharging bubbles provided on the neck portion of the container body, wherein the pump for discharging bubbles comprises:
(a) a cylinder for liquid in which a first piston slides;
(b) a cylinder for air in which a second piston slides;
(c) a pump head on which a nozzle is provided and which is connected to the first piston and the second piston so as to drive the both pistons;
(d) a vapor-liquid mixing chamber in which liquid delivered from the cylinder for liquid and air delivered from the cylinder for air are joined; and
(e) a bubbling member provided between the nozzle and the vapor-liquid mixing chamber, and
liquid within the container body and outside air are joined in the vapor-liquid mixing chamber and the vapor-liquid is bubbled via the bubbling member to be discharged in foamy state from the nozzle by depressing the pump head, and
the pump head has a double-pipe structure comprising an inside cylinder member and an outside cylinder member which are fitted in a state that they can be rotated one another, the inside cylinder member is provided with a bubble flow portion positioned on the downstream side of the bubbling member and a discharging hole is provided on the bubble flow portion, the outside cylinder member is provided with the nozzle and a closing body which slides on the bubble flow portion fluid-tightly to open and close the discharging hole, and the container is constructed so that the closing body opens and closes the discharging hole by rotating the outside cylinder member against the inside cylinder member and the nozzle is positioned in front of the discharging hole when the discharging hole is opened.
The sixth invention of the present application provides a container with a pump for discharging bubbles comprising a container having a neck portion and a pump for discharging bubbles provided on the neck portion of the container body, wherein the pump for discharging bubbles comprises:
(a) a cylinder for liquid in which a first piston slides;
(b) a cylinder for air in which a second piston slides;
(c) a pump head on which a nozzle is provided and which is connected to the first piston and the second piston so as to drive the both pistons; (d) a vapor-liquid mixing chamber in which liquid delivered from cylinder for liquid and the air delivered from the cylinder for air are joined; and
(e) a bubbling member provided between the nozzle and the vapor-liquid mixing chamber,
liquid within the container and outside air are joined in the vapor-liquid mixing chamber and the joined vapor-liquid is bubbled via the bubbling member to be discharged in a foamy state from the nozzle by depressing the pump head, and
a closing device for opening and closing the nozzle is provided on the nozzle of the pump head.
The seventh invention of the present application provides a container with a pump for discharging bubbles comprising a container body having a neck portion and a pump for discharging bubbles provided on the neck portion of the container body, wherein the pump for discharging bubbles comprises:
(a) a cylinder for liquid in which a first piston slides;
(b) a cylinder for air in which a second piston slides;
(c) a pump head on which a nozzle is provided and which is connected to the first piston and the second piston so as to drive the both pistons;
(d) a vapor-liquid mixing chamber in which liquid delivered from the cylinder for liquid and air delivered from the cylinder for air are joined; and
(e) a bubbling member provided between the nozzle and the vapor-liquid mixing chamber,
liquid within the container body and outside air are joined in the vapor-liquid mixing chamber and the joined vapor-liquid is bubbled via the bubbling member to be discharged in a foamy state from the nozzle by depressing the pump head, and
a closing device comprising a cylinder body portion provided on the nozzle and a closing body which is provided on the end of the cylinder body portion via a hinge in a state that it can be swung and opens and closes an end opening of the cylinder body portion, is provided on the nozzle of the pump head.
The eighth invention of the present application provides a container with a pump for discharging bubbles comprising a container body having a neck portion and a pump for discharging bubbles provided on the neck portion of the container body, wherein the pump for discharging bubbles comprises:
(a) a cylinder for liquid in which a first piston slides;
(b) a cylinder for air in which a second piston slides;
(c) a pump head on which a nozzle is provided and which is connected to the first piston and the second piston so as to drive the both pistons;
(d) a vapor-liquid mixing chamber in which liquid delivered from the cylinder for liquid and air delivered from the cylinder for air are joined; and
(e) a bubbling member provided between the nozzle and the vapor-liquid mixing chamber,
liquid within the container body and outside air are joined in the vapor-liquid mixing chamber and the joined vapor-liquid is bubbled via the bubbling member to be discharged in foamy state from the nozzle by depressing the pump head, and
a cap-type closing device for covering the nozzle is provided on the nozzle of the pump head and a slit is formed on a front-wall-portion of the closing device so that the front-wall-portion is elastically deformed by pressure buildup within the nozzle to be opened and the front-wall-portion is elastically returned by pressure drop within the nozzle to be closed.
The ninth invention of the present application provides a container with a pump for discharging bubbles comprising a container body having a neck portion and a pump for discharging bubbles provided on the neck portion of the container body, wherein the pump for discharging bubbles comprises:
(a) a cylinder for liquid in which a first piston slides;
(b) a cylinder for air in which a second piston slides;
(c) a pump head on which a nozzle is provided and which is connected to the first piston and the second piston so as to drive the both pistons;
(d) a vapor-liquid mixing chamber in which liquid delivered from the cylinder for liquid and air delivered from the cylinder for air are joined; and
(e) a liquid discharge valve which can be attached to and detached from a valve seat provided on a liquid entrance of the vapor-liquid mixing chamber;
(f) a bubbling member provided between the nozzle and the vapor-liquid mixing chamber; and
(g) a limitation member which is provided on the upper part of the valve seat of the liquid discharge valve and limits the vertical-direction-maximum-migration-length from the valve seat of the liquid discharge valve within the range from 0.1 mm and to 1.0 mm, and
liquid within the container body and outside air are joined in the vapor-liquid mixing chamber and the joined vapor-liquid is bubbled via the bubbling member to be discharged in a foamy state from the nozzle by depressing the pump head.
By premising the ninth invention, the tenth invention of the present application provides one in which the vertical-direction-maximum-migration-length of the liquid discharge valve is set up within the range of from 0.2 mm to 0.3 mm.
The eleventh invention of the present application provides a container with a pump for discharging bubbles comprising a container body having a neck portion and a pump for discharging bubbles provided on the neck portion of the container body, wherein the pump for discharging bubbles comprises:
(a) a cylinder for liquid in which a first piston slides;
(b) a cylinder for air in which a second piston slides;
(c) a pump head on which a nozzle is provided and which is connected to the first piston and the second piston so as to drive the both pistons;
(d) a coil spring which is provided within the cylinder for air and energizes the pump head in the direction away from the cylinder for air;
(e) a vapor-liquid mixing chamber in which liquid delivered from the cylinder for liquid and air delivered from the cylinder for air are joined; and
(f) a bubbling member provided between the nozzle and the vapor-liquid mixing chamber, and
liquid within the container body and outside air are joined in the vapor-liquid mixing chamber and the joined vapor-liquid is bubbled via the bubbling member to be discharged in a foamy state from the nozzle by depressing the pump head.
The twelfth invention of the present application provides a container with a pump for discharging bubbles comprising a container body having a neck portion and a pump for discharging bubbles-provided on the neck portion of the container body, wherein the pump for discharging bubbles comprises:
(a) a cylinder for liquid in which a first piston slides;
(b) a cylinder for air in which a second piston slides;
(c) a pump head on which a nozzle is provided and which is connected to the first piston and the second piston so as to drive the both pistons;
(d) a vapor-liquid mixing chamber in which liquid delivered from the cylinder for liquid and air delivered from the cylinder for air are joined;
(e) a bubbling member fitting portion provided between the nozzle and the vapor-liquid mixing chamber; and
(f) a bubbling element which is made up of nets provided extendedly on one end side opening of a short cylinder and is provided singularly or plurally in the bubbling member fitting portion so that a normal or reverse direction can be selected, and
liquid within the container body and outside air are joined in the vapor-liquid mixing chamber and the joined vapor-liquid is bubbled via the bubbling member to be discharged in a foamy state from the nozzle by depressing the pump head.
The thirteenth invention of the present application provides a container with a pump for discharging bubbles comprising a container body having a neck portion and a pump for discharging bubbles provided on the neck portion of the container body, wherein the pump for discharging bubbles comprises:
(a) a cylinder member in which a cylinder for liquid and a cylinder for air inserted into the container body from the neck portion are provided to an axial direction in a concentric arrangement and which has a flange portion mounted on the neck portion;
(b) an attaching trunk which is provided on the neck portion and holds the flange portion of the cylinder member in cooperation with the neck portion;
(c) a piston head which passes through the attaching trunk in a state that it can be moved upward and downward and in which the nozzle is provided on a portion exposed from the attaching trunk;
(d) a stem which has a hollow-cylinder-shape in which upper part and lower ends are made open and is received within the cylinder member in a state that it can be moved upward and downward, and in which the upper part is connected to the piston head to be communicated with the nozzle and an annular flange portion is provided on a portion received within the cylinder for air;
(e) a first circular piston which is provided on the lower end of the stem and is capable of sliding on an internal surface of the cylinder for liquid upward and downward air-tightly;
(f) a second piston which is provided on an external surface of the stem of the piston head in a state that it can be moved upward and downward with only a little stroke, closes the opening end of the cylinder for air and has a basic cylinder portion fitted into the external surface of the stem and a seal cylinder portion which can be slid upward and downward fluid-tightly on the internal surface of the cylinder for air, and in which the upper part of the basic cylinder portion is fitted into the lower part of the piston head air-tightly, an air suction valve is provided on a connecting portion for connecting the basic cylinder portion to the seal cylinder portion and the lower part of the basic cylinder portion can be connected to the flange portion of the stem fluid-tightly;
(g) a liquid suction valve which is suspended from the stem in a state that the upper part thereof is inserted into the stem so that it can be moved upward and downward and can be moved upward and downward together with the stem by engaging with the stem, and whose lower part is inserted into the cylinder for liquid in a state that it can be moved upward and downward to make the lower end function as a lower part valve body for opening and closing the liquid entrance of the cylinder for liquid;
(h) a liquid discharge valve arranged on the upper part inside of the stem;
(i) a bubbling member received between the liquid discharge valve and the nozzle of the pump head;
(j) a vapor-liquid mixing chamber provided between the discharge valve and the bubbling member;
(k) an air passage which is provided among the piston head, the stem and the basic cylinder portion of the second piston and makes the cylinder for air communicate with the vapor-liquid mixing;
(l) a liquid passage formed among the liquid suction valve, the internal surface of the cylinder for liquid and the internal surface of the stem;
(m) a coil spring which energizes the stem in the direction approaching the piston head; and
(n) a limitation mechanism which prevents the upward movement of the liquid suction valve against the cylinder for liquid when the stem is positioned at the upper limit, and
a stroke from the starting of the downward movement of the pump head when the pump head positioned at the upper limit is depressed until the pump head is moved downward synchronously with the second piston is smaller than an opening-closing stroke of the lower-part valve body of the liquid suction valve.
By premising the thirteenth invention, the fourteenth invention of the present application provides one in which the second piston is provided with an air hole which makes the inside and the outside of the cylinder for air communicate with one another, the air suction valve of the second piston is made up of an elastic material and comprises a cylinder portion fitted to the basic cylinder portion air-tightly and an annular diaphragm which is projected to the outside from the cylinder portion, and the diaphragm opens and closes the air hole of the second piston.
By premising the thirteenth invention, the fifteenth invention of the present application provides one in which the stem is provided with a taper-surface-shaped valve seat whose lower part has a small diameter in an upper part internal surface thereof, and the liquid discharge valve comprises a fitted plate which is fitted into the internal surface of the stem, a plurality of elastic pieces extending downward from the bottom surface of the fitted plate and a valve body which can be brought into contact with and separated from the valve seat of the stem and is provided on the lower end of the elastic pieces.
The sixteenth invention of the present application provides a container with a pump for discharging bubbles comprising a container body having a neck portion and a pump for discharging bubbles provided on the neck portion of the container body, wherein the pump for discharging bubbles comprises:
(a) a cylinder member in which a cylinder for liquid and a cylinder for air inserted into the container body from the neck portion are provided in an axial direction in a concentric arrangement and which has a flange portion mounted on the neck portion, and in which an air hole which communicates with the inside of the container body is provided on the flange portion;
(b) an attaching trunk which is provided on the neck portion and holds the flange portion of the cylinder member in cooperation with the neck portion;
(c) a piston head which passes through the attaching trunk in a state that it can be moved upward and downward and in which the nozzle is provided on the part exposed from the attaching trunk;
(d) a stem which has a hollow-cylinder-shape in which the upper and lower ends are made open and is received within the cylinder member so that it can be moved upward and downward, and in which the upper part is connected to the piston head to be linked with the nozzle and an annular flange portion is provided on a portion received within the cylinder for air;
(e) a first circular piston which is provided on the lower end of the stem and is capable of sliding on the internal surface of the cylinder for liquid upward and downward air-tightly;
(f) a second piston which is provided on the external surface of the stem of the piston head in a state that it can be moved upward and downward only a little stroke, closes the opening end of the cylinder for air and has a basic cylinder portion fitted to the external surface of the stem and a seal cylinder portion which can be slid upward and downward fluid-tightly on the internal surface of the cylinder for air, and in which the upper part of the basic cylinder portion is fitted to the lower part of the piston head air-tightly, a projecting portion is provided on the lower-part external surface of the basic cylinder portion, the lower end of the basic cylinder portion can be brought into contact with the flange portion of the stem air-tightly and an air hole for making the inside and outside of the cylinder for air communicate with one another is provided on a connecting portion for connecting the basic cylinder portion and the seal cylinder portion;
(g) a second air suction valve which has a cylinder portion fitted to the outside of the projecting portion of the lower-part external surface in the basic cylinder portion of the second piston and an annular diaphragm having an elasticity which is projected to the diagonal upper outside direction from the lower end of the cylinder portion, and in which the diaphragm can be brought into contact with and separated from the connecting portion for connecting the basic cylinder portion and the seal cylinder portion of the second piston to open and close the air hole of the second piston;
(h) a liquid suction valve which is suspended from the stem in a state that the upper part is inserted into the stem so that it can be moved upward and downward and is capable of moving upward and downward with the stem by engaging with the stem, and whose lower part is inserted into the cylinder for liquid in a state that it can be moved upward and downward to make the lower end function as a lower-part valve body for opening and closing the liquid entrance of the cylinder for liquid;
(i) a liquid discharge valve arranged on the upper-part inside of the stem;
(j) a bubbling member provided between the liquid discharge valve and the nozzle of the pump head;
(k) a vapor-liquid mixing chamber provided between the discharge valve and the bubbling member;
(l) an air passage which is provided among the piston head, the stem and the basic cylinder portion of the second piston and makes the cylinder for air communicate with the vapor-liquid mixing chamber;
(m) a first air suction valve which opens and closes the air passage which is linked to the air hole of the cylinder member from a space between the attaching trunk and the pump head;
(n) a liquid passage formed among the liquid suction valve, the internal surface of the cylinder for liquid and the internal surface of the stem;
(o) a coil spring which energizes the stem in the direction approaching the piston head.
The seventeenth invention of the present application provides a container with a pump for discharging bubbles comprising a container body having a neck portion and a pump for discharging bubbles provided on the neck portion of the container body, wherein the pump for discharging bubbles comprises:
(a) a cylinder member in which a cylinder for liquid and a cylinder for air inserted into the container body from the neck portion are provided in an axial direction in a concentric arrangement and which has a flange portion mounted on the neck portion, and in which an air hole which communicates with the inside of the container body is provided on the flange portion;
(b) an attaching trunk which is provided on the neck portion and holds the flange portion of the cylinder member in cooperation with the neck portion, and has a cylinder-shaped rib arranged in a position separated from the internal surface of the neck portion of the container body;
(c) a piston head which passes through the attaching trunk in a state that it can be moved upward and downward and in which the nozzle is provided on a portion exposed from the attaching trunk;
(d) a stem which has a hollow-cylinder-shape in which the upper and lower ends are made open and is received within the cylinder member so that it can be moved upward and downward, and in which the upper part is connected to the piston head to be linked with the nozzle and an annular flange portion is provided on a portion received within the cylinder for air;
(e) a circular first piston which is provided on the lower end of the stem and is capable of sliding on the internal surface of the cylinder for liquid upward and downward air-tightly;
(f) a second piston which is provided on the external surface of the stem of the piston head in a state that it can be moved upward and downward only a little stroke, closes the opening end of the cylinder for air and has a basic cylinder portion fitted to the external surface of the stem and a seal cylinder portion which is capable of sliding upward and downward fluid-tightly on the internal surface of the cylinder for air, and in which the upper part of the basic cylinder portion is fitted to the lower part of the piston head air-tightly and the lower end of the basic cylinder portion can be brought into contact with the flange portion of the stem air-tightly;
(g) a second air suction valve which is provided on the connecting portion for connecting the basic cylinder portion and the seal cylinder portion and opens and closes between the inside and outside of the cylinder for air;
(h) a liquid suction valve which is suspended from the stem in a state that the upper part is inserted into the stem so that it can be moved upward and downward and is capable of moving upward and downward with the stem by engaging with the stem, and whose lower part is inserted into the cylinder for liquid in a state that it can be moved upward and downward to make the lower end function as a lower-part valve body for opening and closing the liquid entrance of the cylinder for liquid;
(i) a liquid discharge valve arranged on the upper-part inside of the stem;
(j) a bubbling member provided between the liquid discharge valve and the nozzle of the pump head;
(k) a vapor-liquid mixing chamber provided between the discharge valve and the bubbling member;
(l) an air passage which is provided among the piston head, the stem and the basic cylinder portion of the second piston and makes the cylinder for air communicate with the vapor-liquid mixing chamber;
(m) a first air suction valve in which a cylinder portion is fixed on the attaching trunk in a state that the cylinder portion is fitted to the cylinder-shaped rib of the attaching trunk, the seal cylinder portion is projected in the diagonal upper outside direction from the cylinder portion, the end of the seal cylinder portion is contact with the internal surface of the cylinder for air elastically with pressure, and when the inside of the container body is pressurized negatively, the seal cylinder portion is separated from the internal surface of the cylinder for air to open the air passage linked to the air hole of the cylinder member from a space between the attaching trunk and the pump head;
(n) a liquid passage formed among the liquid suction valve, the internal surface of the cylinder for liquid and the internal surface of the stem;
(o) a coil spring which energizes the stem in the direction approaching the piston head.
The eighteenth invention of the present application provides a container with a pump for discharging bubbles comprising a container body having a neck portion and a pump for discharging bubbles provided on the neck portion of the container body, wherein the pump for discharging bubbles comprises:
(a) a cylinder member in which a cylinder for liquid and a cylinder for air inserted into the container body from the neck portion are provided in an axial direction in a concentric arrangement and which has a flange portion mounted on the neck portion;
(b) an attaching trunk which is provided on the neck portion and holds the flange portion of the cylinder member in cooperation with the neck portion;
(c) a piston head which passes through the attaching trunk in a state that it can be moved upward and downward and in which the nozzle is provided on a portion exposed from the attaching trunk;
(d) a stem which has a hollow-cylinder-shape in which that the upper and lower ends are made open and is received within the cylinder member so that it can be moved upward and downward, and in which the upper part is connected to the piston head to be linked with the nozzle and an annular flange portion is provided on a portion received within the cylinder for air;
(e) a circular first piston which is provided on the lower end of the stem and is capable of sliding on the internal surface of the cylinder for liquid upward and downward air-tightly;
(f) a second piston which is provided on the external surface of the stem of the piston head in a state that it can be moved upward and downward only a little stroke, closes the opening end of the cylinder for air and has a basic cylinder portion fitted to the external surface of the stem and a seal cylinder portion which is capable of sliding upward and downward fluid-tightly on the internal surface of the cylinder for air, and in which the upper part of the basic cylinder portion is fitted to the lower part of the piston head air-tightly, the air suction valve is provided on the connecting portion for connecting the basic cylinder portion and the seal cylinder portion, and the lower end the basic cylinder portion can be brought into contact with the flange portion of the stem air-tightly;
(g) a liquid suction valve which is suspended from the stem in a state that the upper part is inserted into the stem so that it can be moved upward and downward and is capable of moving upward and downward with the stem by engaging with the stem, and whose lower part is inserted into the cylinder for liquid in a state that it can be moved upward and downward to make the upper end function as a lower-part valve body for shutting off the inside of the stem up and down when the piston head is positioned at the lower limit by depressing it, and make the lower end function as a lower-part valve body for opening and closing the liquid entrance of the cylinder for liquid.
(h) a liquid discharge valve arranged on the upper part inside of the stem;
(i) a bubbling member received between the liquid discharge valve and the nozzle of the pump head;
(j) a vapor-liquid mixing chamber provided between the discharge valve and the bubbling member;
(k) an air conduit which is provided among the piston head, the stem and the basic cylinder portion of the second piston and makes the cylinder for air communicate with the vapor-liquid mixing chamber communicate;
(l) a liquid passage formed among the liquid suction valve, the internal surface of the cylinder for liquid and the internal surface of the stem;
(m) a coil spring which energizes the stem in the direction approaching the piston head; and
(n) a locking mechanism for making the piston head unmovable upward and downward against the attaching trunk in a state that the piston head is positioned at the lower limit by depressing it.
The nineteenth invention of the present application provides a container with a pump for discharging bubbles comprising:
(a) a container body having a neck portion;
(b) an attaching trunk provided on the neck portion of the container body;
(c) a cylinder member in which the upper end portion is provided and fixed on the attaching trunk, and a cylinder for liquid and a cylinder for air which are inserted into the container body from the neck portion are provided in an axial direction in a concentric arrangement;
(d) a stem which has a second piston fitted to the inside of the cylinder for air and a first piston fitted to the inside of the cylinder for liquid and which is provided on the cylinder member in a state that it is energized upward and it can be moved upward and downward freely;
(e) a pump head which is connected to the upper part of the stem, passes through the attaching trunk to be projected upward and has a nozzle in a portion exposed to the outside from the attaching trunk;
(f) a bubbling element provided in an upstream side of the nozzle of the pump head;
(g) a suction pipe whose upper end opening is connected to the lower end of the cylinder for liquid of the cylinder member and whose lower-end opening is opened to the lower-end corner portion of the inside of the container body;
(h) a direction control mechanism for directing the opening direction of the lower end of the suction pipe and the opening direction of the nozzle of the pump head to the same direction all the time to move the pump head upward and downward to the attaching trunk; and
(i) an air hole to the inside of the container body which is provided on the cylinder for air and is provided in an opposite position to the opening direction of the nozzle of the pump head, and liquid within the cylinder for liquid and air within the cylinder for air are mixed by moving the pump head and the stem upward and downward, the mixed vapor-liquid passes through the bubbling element to be bubbled and the bubbled vapor-liquid is discharged from the nozzle of the pump head in a foamy state.
By premising the nineteenth invention, the twentieth invention of the present application provides one which includes a rotation preventive mechanism comprising a plurality of vertical ribs which are provided in a region that the attaching trunk is fitted to the cylinder member and are engaged mutually.
By premising the nineteenth invention, the twenty-first invention of the present application provides one in which the direction control mechanism is provided with a vertical projection and a concave groove which are provided on the window hole marginal portion of the top wall center of the attaching trunk and the peripheral portion of the pump head and are engaged mutually in a state that they can be moved upward and downward.
By premising the nineteenth invention, the twenty-second invention of the present application provides one in which the window hole of the attaching trunk is formed into a non-circular window hole, the peripheral lower part of the pump head is formed like the non-circular wall hole, and the direction control member is formed by making the non-circular members engage with one another.
By premising the nineteenth invention, the twenty-third invention of the present application provides one in which the suction pipe is formed into a cylindrical shape, and the inside of the connection cylinder of the lower end of the cylinder for liquid which fits to the upper end portion of the suction pipe is formed into a square.
The twenty-fourth invention of the present application provides a container with a pump for discharging bubbles comprising a container body having a neck portion and a pump for discharging bubbles provided on the neck portion of the container body, wherein the pump for discharging bubbles comprises:
(a) a cylinder for liquid in which a first piston slides;
(b) a cylinder for air in which a second piston slides;
(c) a pump head on which a nozzle is provided and which is connected to the first piston and the second piston so as to drive the both pistons;
(d) a vapor-liquid mixing chamber in which liquid delivered from the cylinder for liquid and air delivered from the cylinder for air are joined;
(e) a bubbling member provided between the nozzle and the vapor-liquid mixing chamber; and
(f) a mouth piece which is provided on the nozzle of the pump head and whose diameter is reduced into a circular cone cylinder shape as it proceeds forward, and in which the nozzle whose inside diameter is not more than 2.0 mm is opened on the end thereof, and liquid within the container body and outside air are joined in the vapor-liquid mixing chamber and the joined vapor-liquid is bubbled via the bubbling member to be discharged in a foamy state from the nozzle by depressing the pump head.
By premising the twenty-fourth invention, the twenty-fifth invention of the present application provides one in which the bubbling member 34 is formed in a state that a net is stretched over one end opening of a short cylinder, and singular or a plurality of bubbling members can be provided on a space between the nozzle and the vapor-liquid mixing chamber in a state that a normal or reverse direction can be selected.